heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Brother's Keeper
Overview At the carnival, Hiro is studying Charlie's name tag andSamuel comes over. Hiro demands that Samuel return Charlie, but Samuel says that Hiro can only free her by doing what Samuel wants. He explains that, eight weeks ago, he met a man who had something that he wanted from 1961 and that the dead man is Mohinder Suresh. Hiro knows who Mohinder is and says that he can find him, but Samuel says that he needs Hiro to go back eight weeks to a hotel room in Texas and save the film before Mohinder destroys it. Once Hiro gives Samuel the film, he'll set Charlie free. Hiro warns that he isn't sure if he can time travel anymore and Samuel warns that he'll have to try very hard if he wants to save Charlie's life. Nine weeks ago in Chennai, India, Mohinder teaches a student on plate tectonics. Once she goes,Mira Shenoy notes that he makes a good teacher. Mohinder offers to make her dinner, but Mira shows him the box of his father's work from the 1960s. Mira says that they have a good life and is disappointed that he hasn't thrown it away. She warns that every time he studies his father's work, it leads to a dark place. Mohinder admits that she might be right and places the box in the garbage. In the present day in Washington, D.C., Tracy looks at a poster advertising the Sullivan Bros. Carnivalcoming for a limited engagement and looks at the compass that Samuel gave her. The waitress asks if she's okay and Tracy wonders what it would be like to run off and join the carnival. The waitress dismisses the carnival members as freaks and says that she can't imagine spending her life in a trailer. Tracy notes the waitress' life isn't any better, but then apologizes. As she starts to stress, her power activates and she freezes the mug that she's holding. Tracy quickly runs off. Peter and "Nathan" go to his office. Nathan is worried about the fact that he woke up in a carnival with no idea of how he got there. Nathan's secretary, Elizabeth, greets him and he asks for his schedule. As she goes, Peter knows that they were awfully casual together. Nathan wonders why nothing happened when he disappeared for a week and why Angela didn't say anything. Nathan admits that he has no idea who he is anymore. Elizabeth returns and informs him that Angela claimed that he was going on vacation and asked to clear his schedule. René comes in and tells Nathan to stay away while he talks with Peter. They go out in the hallway and René says that Peter needs to know the truth. Claire goes to Noah's apartment to do her laundry and discovers that the lock is frozen. She cautiously enters, grabbing a knife, and finds Tracy. Tracy explains that she needs to see Noah and apologizes for freezing the doorknob. She admits that she is losing control of her power and her hand freezes again. René explains that Angela sent him to wipe Peter and Nathan's memories, but he says that she is blinded by emotion. Peter notices that he keeps looking at "Nathan", but René says that it's not up to him to reveal Nathan's secret. He gives Peter an address and tells him to go alone, but warns him that what he discovers may be more terrible than he can bear. In India, nine weeks ago, Mohinder finally gets up to retrieve his father's box and then takes out a spool of film. He plays it and watches his father make an entry from the Coyote Sands Relocation Center on March 5, 1961. Chandra talks of a small but measurable force that is dangerous around large number of special persons. It increases exponentially and seismic energy is radiating from a pregnant woman. Chandra plans to document the birth of the child. As he makes the recordings, tremors shake the compound. Claire gets the rapidly freezing Tracy into a bathtub filled with hot water. Claire goes to get some tea and Tracy tries to relax. The water in the tub freezes and Tracy goes out into the kitchen. She explains what's happening and Claire touches her, only to freeze solid. At the Store-It-Here in Arlington, VA, Peter takes Nathan to the numbered storage room on the card and opens it. Inside is a large metal case that contains a body. Nathan opens it to discover that it's his body. Peter insists that it isn't him, but Nathan wonders why René wanted them to see it. Nathan touches the body and has flashes of memory, including a hotel room, Sylar and an angry Matt saying something. They figure that they need to find Matt in Los Angeles to get straight answers. Tracy tries to haul the frozen Claire to the bathtub but her foot breaks off. Tracy starts crying. Claireheals and gets up. Claire takes her foot back as they both chuckle. Nathan goes over his family relics and admits he doesn't know who he is. Peter insists that Nathan is the big brother that let him win races by a nose, arranged his leave to visit and saved his life several times. Elizabeth comes up with a report on Matt, showing that he tried to kill himself in Midland, TX. Matt is now in critical condition and under heavy guard. Peter explains that he can heal people now and suggests that they go and save him. At the carnival, Hiro studies a map of Texas and tries to teleport. Samuel assures him that he has faith in him. Nine weeks ago in India, Mohinder reads the equations on his father's chalkboard in the film. He assembles a device and then dozes off. In the morning, Mira comes out and wakes him up. He hastily shuts off the film and tries to explain that he's built a sort of compass that he can use to trace the energy. Mira says that he's possessed again by the voices in his head, but Mohinder warns that if the child in the film can surround himself with enough other specials, his power could become incredible. Mira tells him that if he disappears again, she won't wait for him. As she leaves, Mohinder contemplates the compass. In the present day, at the Midland Hospital, Peter and Nathan arrive and slip into Matt's room. Nathan shuts the blinds and Peter uses his replicated power to heal Matt. Matt revives and finds himself facing the mental image of Sylar. Sylar says that he only needs one touch to get his body back. Matt yells at him, puzzling the others, and insists that Sylar is in his head, planning to use Matt's telepathy to get his body back. Matt explains that Nathan is dead and that he used his telepathy to put Nathan's memories in Sylar's body. Impatient, Sylar takes control of Matt. Sylar says that Nathan can take his hand and he'll make everything all right. Nathan starts to reach for the restrained Sylar, but then backs away. When Sylar continues to insist, Peter threatens to kill him, but Nathan uses his telekinesis to shove Peter aside. Sylar says that it's okay and that it's time to end it. As Nathan steps forward, a police officer comes in and pulls Nathan away. Nathan's hand briefly brushes Sylar's hand as he telekinetically shoves the officer away. Matt finds himself back in his own body. As he wonders where Sylar is, Nathan grabs Peter and flies out the window. Mohinder uses the compass to trace the energy to the carnival. He finds Joseph Sullivan counting the evening's profits and says that he's looking for Samuel Sullivan. Joseph introduces himself and explains that Samuel is his brother. As they go to his trailer, Mohinder explains his father's theory, but Joseph claims that he has no idea what Mohinder is talking about. Samuel comes out of the trailer, clearly drunk, and introduces himself to Mohinder. Joseph claims that Mohinder is writing a book on traveling carnies and Mohinder plays along. Joseph sends Samuel to help the others and then invites Mohinder inside. At the hospital, Matt telepathically forces a police officer to take him to a closet and then forget what happened. He then has the officer remove all his clothing. Nathan flies to the Grand Canyon and Nathan, apparently himself, says that he doesn't want to be around people right now. Nathan admits that he shoved Peter into a wall and is worried that he could get Peter killed if Sylar is in his head. Peter grabs him, replicates his power and insists on going with Nathan wherever he flies. Mohinder warns Joseph that Samuel is capable of mass destruction. Joseph explains that he's been keeping Samuel in the dark concerning the nature of his power. After they were released from Coyote Sands, Joseph's mother told him the truth about his younger brother. Joseph has kept the carnival small to restrain Samuel's power and warns that Samuel has become a man of great ambition. Joseph tells Mohinder to burn the film and go back to India so that they can keep the genie in the bottle. When Mohinder wonders how he can trust Joseph, Joseph says that he has watched over Samuel for 40 years and everything has been fine. Joseph then tells Mohinder that he's no longer welcome there. As Mohinder leaves, Joseph takes a drink from a flask. Outside, Samuel watches Mohinder as he goes, having overheard everything. At his hotel room, eight weeks ago, Mohinder calls Mira and leaves a message, admitting that she was right and that he made a mistake. He picks up the film and prepares to burn it in the wastepaper basket. Hiro arrives and freezes time, wipes blood from his nose and then substitutes a reel of film that he has brought for the one which Mohinder is burning. Hiro tells the immobile Mohinder to be careful because Samuel is coming. Once Tracy calms down, she manages to gain control of her power. Claire asks about when she first started losing control and Tracy explains that she was at the diner thinking about changing her life. She admits that she tried to put her old life back together, but nothing fit anymore. Tracy talks about how she met Samuel and Claire knows who he is from her own encounter with him. Tracy admits that she might give up everything and start a new life by joining the carnival. Claire suggests that may be what Tracy's body is trying to tell her and Tracy is glad she has someone she can trust to tell such things to. Claire admits that she used to have someone, but it's over. Claire contemplates whether she can get through college. Noah arrives, sees Claire's dismembered foot on the table and casually asks how their day was. Claire says that it was the same old, same old. Samuel bursts into the motel room, holding a rock, and demands to know how he can increase his powers a thousand fold. He insists that Joseph has been holding him back so that he can play the king and demands the truth. Mohinder says that he'll do everything possible to stop Samuel. Samuel uses his power to crush the rock into gravel and then projects it like shrapnel into Mohinder's chest. Samuel panics and flees. Mohinder sits up, gasping. He discovers that he's wearing a Kevlar vest and Hiro appears to greet him. Hiro explains that he came from eight weeks in the future to get the film. Mohinder says that they need to stop Samuel and Hiro explains that Mohinder needs to disappear for eight weeks so that he can turn the film over to Samuel and get Charlie back. Mohinder insists that he can't go into hiding while Samuel is at large and increasing his power. When they can't agree, Hiro freezes Mohinder and teleports him away. Samuel is having dinner with the other carnival members when Hiro returns and gives him the film. Hiro asks for Charlie back and Samuel says that she'll be returned soon. He then apologizes for Mohinder dying. In Baudelaire, FL, at the Riverdale Psychiatric Hospital, Mohinder finds himself in a straitjacket. Anorderly comes in to give him his scheduled medication and sedate him. Matt, dressed as an officer, calls Janice and tries to explain what happened. He assures her that the craziness is finally over and that Sylar has returned to his own body. Matt believes that Sylar has gotten what he wanted. Tracy meets with Samuel at a diner and admits that she can't live her old life anymore. Samuel says that he felt a connection between them and then asks her to use her gifts to help all people of abilities. Samuel leans over and begins to explain. Having flown back to Peter's apartment, Nathan contemplates the fact that he is Sylar and that Nathan is gone. Peter isn't sure what to believe and points out that Matt claimed that he had purged Sylar from his body. Nathan says that no matter what, Peter will always see him as Sylar. He asks Peter if he's wrong and Peter doesn't say anything. 409